It is the intent of this proposal to provide (1) academic reinforcement in Mathematics for minority students considering careers in the sciences, (2) research opportunities for such students at the undergraduate and and graduate levels, (3) exposure of minority science students to a variety of scientists and their research via seminars and scientific meetings, (4) stipends for minority students to pursue full-time studies in the sciences. To achieve these ends, several participating faculty will provide courses in logic, mathematics, and computer science tailored to student needs and all will provide research opportunities and guidance for the students. Specific research opportunities will be available in areas of ecology, sociobiology, cellular and molecular biology, organic and inorganic chemistry.